zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Mopiness of Doom
Mopiness of Doom was one of many episodes of ''Invader ZIM'' that was left unfinished at the time of cancellation. This episode was never fully animated, but a collection of watchable clips was pieced together and can be watched here: http://www.youtube.com/user/smickldorf#p/a/u/0/ebIlhBsTAtY Also, some designs, including one of Zim at the end of the episode, can be viewed on Aaron Alexovich's website. In this episode, Dib attempts to overpower Zim with a talisman, but it turns out to be his most pathetic attempt at defeating the alien yet. He goes home and asks Professor Membrane if it is 'ok to change what want to do with your life', suggesting he should give up being a paranormal investigator. Membrane encourages Dib to follow in his footsteps, as he believes Dib can't resist 'the allure of real science'. Dib takes this suggestion into serious account. In the school cafeteria next day, Dib approaches Dib and tells him he is no longer interested in chasing him, and that he is going to study 'real science'. At first Zim is suspicious, and then believes he has won the battle for Earth. However, he is confused when he realises Dib has ignored his shouts and triumph and left. Dib has started work with his father, which is making Membrane proud, as Dib's prowess on science is surprisingly excellent. Zim spies on the two, disguised poorly, as a lab technician. Dib tells his father he's happy doing the same as him, and 'sorry' he wasted all that time 'chasing stupid aliens'. Zim listens in, feeling confused and scared that he has lost his only friend for good. Zim goes home and, at first, challenges the street to become his new enemy, but, deflated, he heads back inside. Dib is saddened by Zim's new habit of lying on the couch and watching TV, as he feels unmotivated now with no arch nemisis to defeat him. Dib is found by Gaz, studing under a microscope, and no longer 'annoying her and watching Mysterious Mysteries on TV'. She tries to tempt him with a Vampire Dohnut Special on TV in an attempt to bring him back to his old ways. However, Dib's choices are put the test when his father passes by. He settles with his dad's decision to continue studing 'real science'. Gaz's concern seems genuine for Dib's happiness at this moment. Zim is evidently missing Dib as magazines of Dib and his father are surrounding him as he continues lounging on the couch. He pretends not to mind, but, two minutes later, Zim has now clearly lost it. The front door is open, kids are running around, playing, doing whatever they want in his home, and Zim is depressed now he is all out of snacks. Gir misses his couch. Back at Membrane labs, Dib notices Zim hasn't been at school in weeks, and begins to miss him a lot. GIR bursts in and weeps, begging Dib to return to Zim as the two are 'such good friends'. Dib apologizes and explains he has a new life now, that he's not going after Zim anymore, and insists he's happy. Membrane enters and asks Dib if everything's ok, but after seeing a mistake in one of Dib's formulae, he sees this as a 'cry for help'. He asks Dib what's wrong and sense he is unhappy. After denying it, Dib opens up, and tells his father he feels empty inside, that 'real science' bores him, and that what he was meant to do was catch Zim. He races to Zim's house and enters. The two express their joy at being together again, and are now clearly best friends, merely pretending to be enemies, and back to their old selves. Gaz states that 'All is right in the world again ... the stupid world.' This episode is currently being worked on by a group called "Soapy Waffles", which is working to animate all of the unfinished episodes. About 1/2 of the animated episode can be seen on Youtube in a combination of finished animation and rough animatic form. The completed episode by Soapy Waffles is expected to premiere at InvaderCON II : DoomCon. Category:Unfinished Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Dib Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Professor Membrane Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography